


rhythm of the night

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was great when Calum and Ashton finally stopped being dumb and got together but its not so great when the lines between where they can and can't fuck get a little blurry and Luke and Michael have to endure it</p><p>or, Michael and Luke are turned on by Ashton and Calum's sex sounds and also by each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rhythm of the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a PWP tbh but like theres a story behind it so yeah

"We should watch a movie," Luke suggests after a long silence, letting his phone fall out of his hand and onto his lap, looking bored.

It's one of those days where it's like 2pm and the sun is shining but you just know you're going to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening doing fuck all. Luke has been scrolling through tumblr for 3 hours and he's tired of it. 

"We've seen everything," Ashton mutters in reply, playing with Calum's hair. Calum has his eyes shut and looks like he's literally about to start purring, his head on Ashton's chest, small noises of contentment coming from him every so often. Luke wants to tease them forever about how goddamn married they are. 

Ashton is right, though, of course. They'd already seen practically every movie there was to see. They had gotten a week off, and this is the last day. They plan on being as lazy as possible. 

They had been to more clubs than they could count during the time, and taken to spending more time taking pictures and stuff with fans since they weren't in a rush to go anywhere all the time anymore and they all loved the way their faces lit up when they spoke to them.

But today, as soon as each of them woke up, they knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. 

Suddenly, Luke brightens up.

"Let's watch Mean Girls." 

Michael groans loudly. 

"If I have to hear Rachel McAdam's voice one more time someone's gonna get hurt." 

"Stop being such a baby about it. S'not like you have any better ideas." 

Michael groans again, and stretches a little so he can reach Luke, then flicks his thigh. 

Luke flicks him back and then Michael shoves him, so Luke shoves him back and there's about to be a full on fight when Ashton says, very authoritatively, "boys." 

"Michael started it." Luke says immediately, a reflex action by now on account of having so many brothers.

"Michael stop bugging Luke, he's just a baby," Ashton mutters, frowning at the pouting boy. 

Luke grins, then settles into the sofa, grabbing a blanket.

Mean Girls it is. 

"Ashton, we have decided," Luke declares, looking at the eldest boy expectantly. 

"You're all like fucking children, acting like I'm your father," Ashton sighs, but they all see the smile he tries to hide as he grabs the remote and looks through the list of movies available to rent.

Michael lays back again, settling in for the two hour long movie he could basically recite from memory, courtesy of Luke.

"Sorry, daddy," Calum says suddenly, eyes fluttering open to look up at Ashton's face. 

Ashton's smile drops, and the hand he still has in Calum's hair squeezes into a fist, hips rutting almost involuntarily forwards against Calum's thigh as he swallows thickly. 

"Keep talking and daddy's going to make you even sorrier," is all Ashton says, voice low, hips rolling against Calum again. Calum bites his lip and whines low in his throat, looking wide-eyed at Ashton. 

"Save this shit for the bedroom," Michael complains, not looking away from them. Luke's watching them too, but neither Calum nor Ashton seem to mind or even notice. Ashton's eyes are dark and Calum has his face buried in Ashton's neck, whining softly as Ashton whispers things both Luke and Michael are sure are completely obscene. Ashton knows how to talk dirty, a fact that he's proved, loudly, time and time again whenever he's with Calum. 

And then Calum sucks on Ashton's neck and Ashton moans softly, and the atmosphere in the room has completely shifted. 

"Yeah?" Ashton says in reply to whatever Calum's whimpering against his neck. "Miss my cock, baby?" 

"Jesus," Michael says aloud, eyes fixed on the two boys practically dry humping each other. 

"Unless you're gonna let us join in, leave," Luke mutters, cheeks heating up as Ashton gives him A Look, which quickly turns into a _look_ as Ashton's lips lift in a smirk, looking at Calum again. 

"Would you like that? All four of us-"

"Ash," Calum gasps, not feeling up to handling whatever sinful image Ashton's about to put in his mind. 

"Bedroom?" Ashton guesses, coaxing Calum's lip from between his teeth with his thumb. 

Calum nods desperately, scrambling off of Ashton and taking his hand, pulling a dark-eyed Ashton along into his bedroom with him.

This happened a lot, really. They'd all be hanging out together and everything would be chill but then Calum would start kissing Ashton or Ashton would get touchy with Calum and they'd go off together, leaving Luke and Michael alone. 

It wasn't that they minded being along together. It was just that they missed the days where they could all sit in a room together and watch a movie.

Also, Ashton was the only one who knew how to work the television in most of the hotels and his constant disappearance meant they were constantly left with no T.V.

After a few seconds of silence, Michael gets off his sofa with a groan of exertion as he walks the whole 2 meters over to Luke, laying down under the huge blanket with him, with his head in Luke's lap. 

They both pretend that they aren't at least kind of hard from watching Calum and Ashton. 

Luke looks down at Michael, a small smile on his face. 

"Are you gonna put on Mean Girls or what?" Is all he says. 

"Shut up, Luke," Michael mutters, grabbing the remote and pointing it towards the T.V.

\---  
Michael figures out how to put on Mean Girls. 

They both pretend there isn't really loud sex going on in the next room. They're getting better at it, carrying on with their daily lives like Calum isn't being fucked to within an inch of his life about ten feet away. 

Calum's been reduced to whimpers by this point and Ashton seems to at least trying to be quiet now. Michael's sitting up now, head out of Luke's lap now. Mostly because he's almost painfully hard now and he knows Luke is too but he doesn't want to say anything about it because that would be acknowledging that he knows Luke is turned on by hearing their band mates fuck and that might lead to a confrontation and Ashton might even call a band meeting and dear God it would just be too much.

So they sit in silence - well, apart from the moans and the movie that's playing. 

\----

The next day, they're all fucking exhausted. It's been interviews non-stop all day long and the fact that they're basically asked the exact same questions but in a different way in each of them makes Luke want to shove a pillow in his face and scream. He doesn't know how people deal with all of this without their friends with them. Honestly, he doesn't know what he'd do without his band and he tells them when they're all getting ready for bed, back on the tour bus. 

"I love you guys," 

"Shut up, Luke," Michael says, wrapping the younger boy into a bear hug. Luke knows what he means. 

"Love you too," Ashton says, scooting along his bed to join in the hug.

"Why are you all cheating on me?" Calum wants to know, coming out of the bathroom, arms folded as he looks at the band hug going on without him. 

"Love you, Cal," they chorus and Michael grabs him and pulls him in and they're all cuddling and then Calum leans backwards and they all fall on top of each other into the bed.They're a giggling mess and they feel about 6 years old but it doesn't really matter, not right now. 

"We have to be up at 7:30," Ashton, always the voice of reason, says eventually as Luke ends up lying on top of Michael and Calum ends up spread out over all of them, most of their bodies practically on the floor as they try to fit into Luke's tiny bunk. 

"Cool," Luke mutters with a sigh. Calum groans and practically rolls out of the bed and onto the ground.

"Smooth." Ashton comments, but he's all heart eyes so it doesn't really carry any weight. 

Michael starts to leave, too, wriggling out from underneath Luke, but Luke presses his hands down on his chest, a silent request, and Michael smiles and Luke moves down a little, so his head is resting in the crook of Michael's neck. 

Ashton picks Calum up off the floor and Calum tells him that he loves him and Ashton mutters "dork" and then kisses Calum's cheek and the dark-haired boy starts grinning but Ashton's lips remain on his cheek, gradually getting lower and lower until he's sucking a bruise into Calum's neck and he's breathing heavily. This is when Michael looks up. 

"Just one night. I just want one night of sleep without the sound of creaking beds." Michael groans, glaring.

"We're not that loud."

"Yeah you fuckin' are," Luke practically hisses suddenly, flashbacks of sleepless nights listening to the two getting it on hitting him with full force. No one should ever have to hear their best friend being made to come multiple times. No one. 

Michael strokes Luke's back until his breathing returns back to normal and both Ashton and Calum pause in contemplation because Luke hardly ever yells and usually when he does it's because he's on the literal edge.

"Does it really bug you?" Calum wonders, trying not to let it show that he's a little frustrated but also kind of guilty. 

"Mhm," Luke breathes, already drifting off. "It didn't before, but then... It did," he finishes, shifting closer to Michael, nuzzling his head into his neck. 

Michael gets what Luke means. When they stopped being stupid and finally fucked that first time, it had been when Michael had gone to a party and dragged Luke along with him. They'd come back a few hours later to find Calum in Ashton's hoodie and boxers, which wasn't really out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was the permanent grin on Calum's face that didn't even really go away while he slept and this weird blissed-out expression that Ashton always seemed to have. It took them a while, a few weeks of confusion and "where are you two going"'s and Cashton trending on Twitter because they were all over each other. Like, more than usual.

But one day, at dinner in this fancy ass 5-star restaurant, Calum had looked shady as hell and Ashton had looked all hot and bothered and Michael had looked down a little and noticed Calum's hand moving under the table, and it had hit Michael and he had slammed the table and screamed, with a mouth full of lobster, "OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SCREWING AROUND." And Luke had gasped "I KNEW IT." And then they'd been asked to leave because they were disrupting and Ashton had smacked both boys in the back of their heads and Calum had been covered in hickeys for 2 weeks. 

That's when the lines had gotten kind of blurred and they'd do crazy shit like the one time Ashton had been jerking Calum off during sound-check, in his dressing room backstage, and no-one had even noticed until Calum moaned brokenly into his headset and Michael had had a boner for the rest off the day.

Basically, they thought it was adorable at first, but then he and Luke were constantly left to listen to this pornographic soundtrack and it just... It got less adorable. Then it got annoying. Then it got really fucking hot. But maybe that was just Michael. 

Luke's breathing has slowed, and he's obviously sleeping, so when Michael hears kissing sounds, his arms tighten protectively around him.

"Do you mind?" He grits out. "Some people need sleep."

"We'll keep it d- _oohhhhh_ fuck," Calum manages. Michael's jaw clenches as he listens while Ashton makes Calum feel good, trying to tune the both of them out.

He manages to fall asleep and is rudely awaken what feels like seconds later by Ashton's dirty fucking mouth. 

"Baby, God, you feel so fucking- _shit_ , gonna choke on my cock? Yeah?"

"Mate," Michael groans, voice exhausted. "If you don't stop with these unholy words, _I'm_ going to choke you with my bare fucking hands."

"Sorry," Ashton calls in reply, but it's obvious he doesn't mean it. 

Michael wonders if they're sex addicts and if there's a sex addicts anonymous they could join. 

\---

"Cal and Ash are so lucky," Luke sighs, while Michael's in the shower and he's brushing his teeth. 

"How?" Michael wonders, eyes shut, letting the hot water soothe him and cleanse his mind of any stupid, sweaty, moaning boys. 

"You know. Regular sex. With the person you love." He pauses, and Michael can practically feel him start to blush when he doesn't say anything back.

"Wish it was you?" Michael smirks eventually, starting to wash his hair. 

"No," Luke says, a little too fast. He thinks for a second, then adds, "Calum would rip my dick off if I tried anything with Ash. And vice versa."

"I'm not suggesting you should steal your friends' boyfriend, you loser," Michael rolls his eyes.

Luke shrugs, even though Michael can't see him. "It's annoying, though. Sometimes."

"All the time," Michael corrects him. Michael wonders if he's the only one that's lying about this. 

"Yeah," Luke agrees, voice a little unsure. Michael rinses out the last of the shampoo and shuts the shower off.

Luke keeps his eyes on his reflection in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair, as Michael emerges from the shower fully nude.

Michael raises his eyebrows, but shrugs it off. 

"Hand me that towel?" He asks, pointing to the towel rack next to Luke.

Michael tries to convince himself he's imaging Luke's blush as he grabs it and holds it behind him so Michael can come get it, still not looking at him.

"Thanks." Michael mutters sarcastically as he takes it. Luke doesn't reply.

"You know you've seen me naked about as many times as I've seen myself naked. No need to get all shy. I mean, I guess if you looked at me too often you'd never really feel like a real man since my dick is so-"

"You're an idiot," Luke says, cheeks reddening even more, but he's laughing so Michael knows everything is okay. Well. Pretty much.

"I'm gonna get offended at you calling me that someday."

"Doubt it, judging by the fact that you wear it on your fucking tee shirts."

Michael rolls his eyes as he towels himself dry. 

It's quiet for a while, and Michael comes to stand next to Luke at the sink, grabbing his toothbrush.

"Mikey, can I talk to you about something kind of awkward?"

"Did you get your first period?"

"Yeah, but that's not what this is about,"

Michael snorts, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth. "What is it?" He manages to say

Luke bites his lip and Michael waits, but eventually the blond just shakes his head, going for the bathroom door.

"Never mind."

Michael's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He rinses his mouth out, putting his toothbrush away. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's- yeah."

And then he's gone.

\-----

The next time, they're in a hotel room and there are two double beds, so, naturally, being the clingiest band of all time, they all decide to share it instead of making use of the other three rooms that are booked. 

Calum spends the evening playing songs off the top 40 charts and dancing with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

Luke lays with his head against Michael's shoulder, scrolling through Twitter while the other boy scrolls through tumblr. 

Ashton lays back on his bed with a notepad and pen, songwriting. At some point, Calum puts his champagne down and goes to the bathroom and Ashton gets up and swaps it with a non-alcoholic sparkling fruit drink, just because Calum's mood goes to shit the day after he's been drinking.

Calum doesn't even notice and continues drinking and dancing with just as much energy as before. Michael watches and concludes that the boy is simply permanently high on life. 

Eventually, Michael googles "worst movie of all time" and they all sit back to watch the 90 minute long terror, sides hurting from laughing so hard.

They end up in the pairs they always seem to end up in: CalumandAshton, MichaelandLuke, laying in the two double beds and groaning as the main character is shot. 

"That doesn't even look like real blood. What the hell. I want my money back." Luke grumbles, folding his arms. Michael puts an arm around him to soothe him.

"You didn't pay for this,"

"Well someone, somewhere did. They deserve their money back."

"I think my sister saw this movie when it came out." Calum says.

"How much was the ticket?" Luke wants to know.

"Like ten dollars, probably," 

Luke shakes his head sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry,"

"It wasn't your fault," Calum sighs, wiping away a fake tear. 

Michael rolls his eyes and flicks Luke's head for being so dumb and cute at the same time. 

He then wants to flick himself in the head for that thought. 

As usual, Luke is the first to get up and get read for bed.

"Tired already, grandpa?" Calum wonders. 

"Shut up," Luke mumbles.

"You're the youngest, you should be full of teenage energy and vitality and shit."

"Leave him alone," Michael finds himself saying before he can stop himself. His eyes widen because and all he can think is ohshitohshitohshit but it's too late, Calum's eyes are glimmering and he can feel Luke looking at him. 

"Protective are we?" Calum grins, waggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck off," Michael mumbles, wishing he could hide under the giant hotel blanket forever. He can still feel Ashton staring at him and God he'd rather not address this right now. 

"Thanks," Luke says eventually, nudging his shoulder as he pulls off his skinny jeans and climbs in next to Michael, cheeks a rosy pink.

"Aww," Ashton cooes.

"I'm quitting the band," Michael grumbles. 

"You would never leave me," Luke scoffs, wrapping his arms around Michael and Michael doesn't know how to feel because earlier Luke couldn't even look at him but now he was all over him?

"Don't test me." Michael says, trying to hold back a smile as Luke rests his head on his shoulder. 

There's silence for a few minutes, save for the truly horrible movie playing onscreen.

Luke sighs suddenly, and the sudden rush of his hot breath against Michael's neck makes the latter gasp quietly, suddenly warm. 

Michael's hands squeeze into fists and he prays Luke didn't hear him, but then he looks innocently up at the older boy, batting his eyelashes like he's the purest thing there is. 

"You okay?" He wonders quietly. 

"Y-yeah," Michael says and then wants to punch himself for stuttering. 

"Sure?" Luke asks, lowering his head so his lips are practically right against Michael and when he speaks they brush against his neck.

Michael swallows.

"'M fine," he manages, voice hoarse all of a sudden. 

"You don't sound fine," Luke insisted, lips moving against Michael's neck in a way that couldn't be accidental. Could it?

"I-" Michael bit down hard on his lip to hold back the subsequent moan as Luke starts to suck a mark into his neck. 

Michael forces his eyes open to look over at Ashton and Calum and make sure they aren't looking, but Ashton was getting up to turn out the light, lips meeting Calum's as soon as he got back to the bed, which meant that he thinks Luke and Michael have fallen asleep.

Fuck.

Calum is sighing softly and Michael has a fistful of Luke's shirt. He's pretty sure he should shove Luke away or something but he finds himself holding onto him like he's a lifeline. 

Luke moves slightly so his thigh is over Michael's lap. One more move and he'd be straddling him. He kisses up his jaw and stops at his lips to look into the blue-haired boys eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly, his voice a plea. Michael's lips lift in a small smirk.

"What if I say no?"

"I'd call bullshit."

Michael rolls his eyes, letting his gaze settle on Luke's lips. Before he really knows what he's doing, he's leaning in and so is Luke, until they're kissing. Michael's hands find their way to Luke's waist and he squeezes gently, as if trying to convince himself this is real. 

Michael's tongue licks a stripe along Luke's bottom lip and Luke sighs softly, letting his tongue venture out of his mouth to slide against Michael's. 

It's both scary and exciting for the both of them but that only adds to it. That and the fact that Ashton is making out with Calum in the bed right next to him and the sound of their heavy breathing has filled the room.

Luke straddles Michael, and Michael leans back a little so he's laying down and he tries to come to terms with the fact that this is really happening right now. 

"We can't go any... further. You know that right?" Michael manages to gasp when Luke lets him speak. Luke isn't really paying attention, focusing instead on grinding against Michael's thigh, boxers doing very little to disguise his boner. 

"Says who?" Luke wants to know.

"Cal and Ash are right- fuck you really need to stop doing that," Michael groans as Luke ruts against Michael's crotch. "they're right there."

"So?" Luke giggles, slowly but surely getting himself off against Michael. As Michael thinks about it, he finds its actually a valid point. Calum and Ashton are always fucking without giving a shit about who's listening or even sometimes watching. Why can't they? 

"Because we're not even... together. Idiot." Michael mutters.

"You're the idiot. I thought I was the loser."

"I like to mix it up. I hate you for making me do this."

Luke's face falls, stilling his hips.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"No, not this. I-I want this. I meant for making me be all sensible,"

"Yeah," Luke nods, confidence coming back to him, ignoring the second part of Michael's statement. He lets his hand work its way to Michael's waist, stroking his thumb against Michael's hardened cock. "I figured." He grins. 

"Loser," Michael says, the effect somewhat impacted by the fact that he lets out a broken moan afterwards.

"Idiot." 

Luke is about to reply when a loud whine of "Ash, please," comes from the other bed. He sighs, obviously frustrated by something.

"What is it?" Michael asks, voice a little quieter. "They're not gonna hear us, if that's what you're worrying about. They're too into each other."

"No, it's-" Ashton lets out a strangled moan "-that. Doesn't that...hearing them... together, so much, doesn't it turn you on? A little?"

Michael squints at the blue-eyed boy in his lap. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Luke protests, pouting. "All we had was champagne and it tasted like diabetes. The sugar content was probably-"

"I don't care about the sugar content," Michael scoffs. Luke gives him a look, then, waiting for his answer to his question. Michael finds himself biting his lip, which is a very Luke thing to do but he sees why he does it so often. It really helps when you're freaking the fuck out 

"I mean, y-yeah," he stutters and wants to hit himself. "it... yeah. Sometimes. I mean, Ash is hot, Cal is hot. Yeah."

Luke has a small smile on his face. 

"You say yeah a lot when you're nervous."

"I'm not fucking nervous, loser,"

"You call me a loser when you're scared,"

Michael stares at Luke and wonders if he's even real.

There's a few seconds of silence before Luke is leaning back in, kissing Michael with an eagerness that's nearly rough. Michael kisses him back just as eagerly, one hand gripping Luke's waist tightly, one hand on the boy's thigh, helping him grind against him. Luke fists Michael's hair, sweet little gasps escaping the younger boy every few seconds. 

The bed across from them creaks, over and over, whimpers mixed with gasps filling the air. 

"Fuck," Michael pants as he feels himself nearing the edge already, squeezing Luke's waist a little too tight. 

"They sound hot," Luke moans softly. 

" _You_ sound hot," Michael says, voice low. 

Luke smiles, lips brushing against Michael's. "What d'you wanna do?" he asks breathlessly, wet spot in his boxers growing. 

There's loud cursing and then Ashton quietly praising Calum, telling him how good he looks, how well he did-

"Wanna fuck you," Michael practically pants as Luke ruts desperately against him. "you want that?"

"Yeah," Luke nods. "Yeah, I... I think that could w-work, _fuck_ ," he groans again as suddenly, Michael's reaching into his boxers, palming his leaking cock. 

Michael nods, rubbing his thumb over the head of Luke's dick. Luke's head drops into the crook of Michael's neck, whining softly about how close he is and how good Michael's hands feel on him and how badly he wants to come.

"On your back, baby," Michael says in a whisper. Luke smiles a little.

"'Baby,'" he repeats. 

"Would you prefer loser?"

Luke rolls his eyes.

"Shut up,"

"Then lay down, blondie, I have the most painful boner of my life."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Luke asks, smirk on his face as he does as Michael says and rolls off of him onto his back. 

"Shut up and I'll show you,"

Luke shuts up, staring up at Michael, who's now on top of him instead, knees on either side of Luke's waist. The blue-eyed boy is clad in only boxers, cock straining against them obscenely, twitching under Michael's gaze. 

"Mikey," Luke is pleading now, starting to squirm as Michael just looks at him. 

"Lukey," Michael replies. He means for it to sound teasing and light but there's something there behind it, a mixture of adoration and arousal. Luke manages a weak smile in response, but he literally looks like he's about to start begging, which Michael would love, actually, but not right now. Right now, Michael needs to get both himself and Luke off as soon as possible. 

Michael hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Luke's boxers, tugging them off. His dick slaps wetly against his stomach as it's freed. Michael pulls them all the way of, flinging them to the ground. 

The two other boys in the room continue going to town on each other, and the way Luke's soft whimpers when Michael strokes his cock mix with Calum's in the bed next to them makes Michael feel things that he can't even define. 

Michael leans out of the bed for a second, reaching under the mattress for his bottle of lube.

"D'you just being that to every hotel with you?" Luke mumbles, voice thick. 

"Just be glad I did," Michael mutters in response, trying his best to open it quietly, even though he knows Calum and Ashton are way too far gone to notice any of their noises right now. 

Luke's hands go to pull Michael's shirt off and Michael takes his hands, holding them above his head because he can't really handle Luke touching him right now, when he's trying not to bust his nut after two strokes. 

"Keep them there," he murmurs, revelling in Luke's whimper as he nods. 

Michael tugs his jeans down quickly, Luke's lifting his hips to help get them off, already in a daze, hands gripping the headboard desperately. 

Michael gets his fingers wet, trying not to concentrate on Luke's face because fuck he looks good when he's needy. Luke watches him through hooded eyes, chest rising and falling as he takes long, labored breaths, eyes squeezing shut as Michael sits between Luke's legs, spreading them and pressing a finger against Luke's pink hole, having to hold back a moan as he does so. Luke shudders delicately, teeth wedging into his bottom lip as he stares up at Michael. 

"Yeah?" Michael whispers as Luke lets out a strangled whimper.

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_ ," Luke pants in reply as Michael starts to circle his hole. 

Michael slowly pushes his finger in, holding back a moan of his own as Luke's eyes squeeze shut and then open, eyelids drooping, mouth slack. 

Michael doesn't give Luke much time to adjust, adding another finger and working them both into Luke, curling and scissoring them to open the blond up further. Luke hisses as Michael's fingertips brush against his prostate, grabbing his arm. 

"Fuck- _Mikey_ , Mikey, please-"

"Fuck," Michael pants, pulling his fingers out of Luke, eliciting a long whine from the sweaty boy. "Luke, you can't-"

"Wanna come, wanna come, make me come-"

"Luke, _God_ ," Michael groans, exasperated. "You can't talk like that, I can't take it,"

Luke makes an effort to dig his teeth into his bottom lip to silence himself, watching as Michael strokes his cheek soothingly before working his boxers off positioning himself between his Luke's legs.

Luke bends his knees, eyes locking briefly with Michael as he slowly thrusts into him. Luke's eyes squeeze shut before he blinks them open again, Michael's hands on either side of his head, chest against his. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Michael hisses, slamming all the way into him. Luke moans loudly, breathing laboured. 

"'M probably not gonna- _fuck_ \- last very long," Luke tells Michael as he rolls his hips. 

"Neither am I," Michael assures him.

Luke nods, head turning slightly to the side because the look of bliss on Michael's face is only shoving him closer to the edge.

And he sees a wrecked Calum Hood staring right at him. 

Luke's eyes widen as Calum watches him being practically fucked into oblivion, body moving with every thrust so the headboard is lightly knocking against the wall. He can't bring himself to tell Michael to stop, though, because fuck he needs to come like he needs to breathe. His mind is hazy as he tried to remember why the fact that he's being watched, especially by his friend, shouldn't turn him on.

Then Calum's eyes widen and squeeze shut, a soft moan on his lips. Luke's hooded eyes travel a little lower to the mess of blond hair bobbing up and down. Ashton's got Calum's cock in his mouth, and as Luke watched he pulls off, tongue lapping at the head.

Calum whines softly, eyes still on Luke, but Luke can't tell if he can even really see him, he seems so far gone. But then his lips lift in a small smirk and he mouths "feel good?" at Luke, and Luke can't hold back his blush because this is a whole new level. 

Luke nods just as Michael hits his spot and his eyes roll back into his head a little, a strangled gasp coming from him. 

Luke's cock throbs in between himself and Michael as the sound of Ash choking on Calum's dick echoes through the room, Calum's moans becoming more urgent. Calum grabs at the sheets, panting, taking everything Ashton has to give to him. 

"Michael," Luke moans eventually, hand somehow having found its way to his hair. "Calum's watching us,"

Michael only falters for a second before picking up the pace, even a little faster than before. 

He turns his head to the side a little to see the raven-haired boy indeed staring right at them. He curses lowly, heart slamming against his chest. 

"You like that? Calum watching you get fucked?" Michael asks Luke.

Luke moans helplessly because Calum can hear him, now that he's concentrating on the two of them, can see him nodding desperately. Calum lets out a soft whine as he presses his fingers against his boyfriend's cheek and mutters, "Ash", voice breaking halfway through his name. 

Ashton pulls off of Calum with a pop, looking up at the boy.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Calum deliberates, chewing his lip, before whispering, "Luke and Michael,"

Ashton looks up, blinking at the two boys. Luke tries his best to look at least kind of sheepish but as Michael reaches down to stroke his dripping cock, all he can do is writhe against him as Michael fucks sounds he's never heard himself make before out of him.

"Luke looks hot," Calum says, actually concentrating on them now that Ashton isn't touching him anymore. 

Michael lets out a sound close to a growl, shielding Luke's body with his own.

"Damn, Michael," Ashton mutters, hand palming his own cock. 

Luke's breath hitches as it suddenly hits him that their band mates are fucking watching them.

"Oh, fuck,"

"Yeah, baby? Gonna come all over yourself for me? Show our friends what a good boy you are?"

Luke pants, open-mouthed, as Michael's fist glides easily over his cock, twisting and squeezing.

Ashton moans softly, just as Michael brushes against Luke's spot, hand squeezing his cock, and Luke gasps, shuddering. 

Michael looks to the side, at Calum, who's staring at the boy beneath him with undisguised lust. 

"Wanna kiss him?" Michael finds himself saying, squeezing the base of Luke's cock to hold off his orgasm. Luke whimpers helplessly, fingernails scratching at Michael's back.

Calum looks at Ashton, asking for permission. Ashton nods almost immediately, hand moving quicker around his dick.

"Would you be okay with that?" Calum asks Luke, already making his way to their bed.

"Yeah," Luke says, voice thick and deep. Michael sits up a little so his body isn't covering Luke's anymore and everyone in the room seems to hold their breath as Calum moves next to Michael and leans down towards Luke. Luke's staring wide-eyed at him, and when their lips touch, everyone seems to groan simultaneously 

Michael's hips slam forward into Luke, moans spilling out of his mouth as Calum swallows Luke's gasps, their tongues sliding against each others. Calum re-adjusts so he's kneeling, lips never leaving Luke's. Luke hand strokes Calum's hair then grips it, heart thudding as he feels himself getting closer. 

"I should not," Ashton says, getting up to join the others. "Find this so hot," he finishes, kneeling behind Calum, fingers stroking over his upraised ass. Calum whimpers softly, seeming to know what's coming. Michael looks at Ashton just in time to see him raise a massive hand and bring it down hard on Calum's right cheek, the spanking sound making Luke whimper brokenly and Calum groan.

Michael squeezes his eyes shut as Ashton spanks the moaning boy again, enjoying the sounds coming from both boys. 

"M'gonna come," Luke pants, starting to writhe, hand tightening in Calum's hair, other hand gripping Calum's tightly. Michael grips his waist and holds him in place. Calum looks up at both Ashton and Michael as if for permission, hand on Luke's hip. They both nod, Michael's breath totally leaving him as Calum wraps a hand around Luke's cock and pumps him quickly. Luke shudders, whimpering the raven-haired boy's name, hips bucking into his fist, onto Michael's cock. 

"Oh, fuck, Mikey- I'm- _shit_ ,"

He comes hard, thick ropes of come spurting over his abs. "Good boy," Michael says, stilling his hips as Calum strokes him through the aftershocks. A moan leaving him as he sees the hickeys on Luke's neck and the way he's staring at Michael like he's his everything. 

"Ash," Calum breaks the relative silence. Luke looks up to see Calum on his hands and knees, Ashton kneeling behind him, slowly filling him. "Oh my- _Ashton, fuck_ ," he whines as the older boy buries himself within him completely. 

Ashton spanks the writhing boy suddenly, slamming into him roughly, fucking him into the mattress. His head drops, buried into the sheets. Ashton grabs him by his hair, pulling him up slightly. 

"You've got such a dirty mouth, baby." He groans, hips rolling into his boyfriend. Calum pants helplessly, doing his best to nod in his position. 

"Fuck, you two are so hot," Michael moans, suddenly thrusting back into a wrecked Luke who's also openly watching the two boys. Luke mewls softly, squirming.

Ashton chuckles, a little cocky, dimples showing an innocence that isn't truly there. 

"Hear that, princess? Michael thinks you're hot," he spanks him again. Calum legs out a noise close to a wail. From where Luke can see, he's completely gone, eyes shut, mouth agape, completely giving himself to Ashton. "That's nice of him to say, mm? I think you should thank him," 

Calum's eyes flutter open, trying to make sense of what Ashton's saying but then it hits him that Michael hasn't come yet and suddenly he's gripping the sheets desperately. 

"Ash, please,"

"Don't tell me, tell him," 

Calum looks at Michael as best as he can. 

"W-wanna- fuck- wanna suck you off, want you in my mouth, please," he pleads, voice wrecked. Michael's eyes flash to Luke, who's moaning softly beneath him. 

"Fuck," he says, teeth digging into his kiss-swollen lower lip. "Wanna... yeah," Michael strokes his hair back fondly, trying not to come all over the boy. 

Luke scrambles over to kneel next to Calum, looking at Michael expectantly. 

"I'm gonna last like three seconds," is all he says as he positions himself between the two, taking in their eager, wide-eyed expressions with a low hiss. Luke takes Michael's leaking cock in his hand, brushing his lips against it before sucking hard, blue eyes meeting Michael's. Calum whines softly so Luke pulls off, tonguing Michael's balls as Calum takes him into his mouth, swallowing thickly around him. 

Ashton's obviously close, thrusts getting sloppier, and he's practically fucking Calum onto Michael's thrust with every slap of his hips, Calum's moans vibrating sinfully around Michael's throbbing cock.

Luke waits until Calum lets his tongue drag up to the head of Michael's cock, taking him out of his mouth, before he joins him, both their tongues teasing the head and the sensitive underside. 

"Holy fuck, gonna- fuck," Michael swears, hand gripping Luke's hair as he takes Michael all the way in, totally ignoring his gag reflex, making Michael see stars. 

Calum lets out a long guttural moan as Ashton fucks him into a new year, hard and fast and so so good.

"Shit, baby, so fucking good, such a pretty little mouth, God," the words spill out of Michael's mouth, his filter totally gone. 

Luke moans happily, and the vibrations finish Michael off, hot come spurting down Luke's throat, an animalistic groan of Luke's name on his lips. 

At the same time, Calum starts to beg.

"Fuck, Ash, I need to- can I come?" The fact that he has to ask permission making Michael twitch one more time. 

"Feel good, baby?" Ashton asks, voice husky.

"So good, so fucking good,"

"That's it, baby, come for daddy,"

Calum's muscles tense suddenly, fists clenching. Then he's letting out a sound close to a scream, setting Ashton off, coming inside the younger boy as well. 

Calum slumps down onto the bed and Ashton cradles him, whispering sweet things about how well he did. Michael kisses Luke's neck and Luke smiles, making grabby hands at the older boy, who moves behind him so he's spooning him.

"Was that okay?" Michael wonders, lips against Luke's hair.

"I feel great." Luke pauses to stretch a little. "Fucked-out. It's a good feeling," he clarifies.

"You're telling me, mate," Calum mutters, making everyone laugh. 

They all know they'll probably have to talk about what just happened eventually, but for now, they're fine with letting voting that Ashton should be the one that goes to the bathroom to get towels so everyone can be clean. 

"I like having come on me. Makes me feel like I'm in my natural habitat," Calum says, stretching out on the bed.

Ashton giggles, shaking his head fondly at the boy as he pads to the bathroom. 

"Same," Luke says, grinning when Michael flicks his head.

"Loser," he mutters into Luke's hair.

Luke elbows him in the stomach.

"Idiot."

"That's not what you were saying when you were begging me to fuck you though," Michael smirk. Luke blushes red.

"You're lucky I love you and can get past the weird shit you say."

And it's suddenly out there and Luke's blush intensified and Michael's smile widens and Calum grins and Ashton's head pops out of the bathroom like "did I just hear the L word?"

"I love you too, doofus." Is all Michael says, kissing the top of Luke's head.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that i thrive on feedback and you can literally just come right out and be my friend on tumblr: harryandhisbaby.tumblr.com


End file.
